Just A Bite
by SparkledDreams
Summary: Full summary inside. Emma turns into a vampire, but her relationship with Eadric is not challenged until Book 2 . Queen Frazzela does not want her son wed to a vampire, but they don't listen. What happens to the two? Please review, I love this fanfic.


**Full Summary: This is from the Tales of the Frog Princess. When Garrid's relatives attack Emma and Eadric that night in _No Place For Magic, _one of the vampires bites Emma. She is now a vampire, like Garrid, but she and Eadric continue to love each other unconditionally. After finding Bradston, Queen Frazzela has a fit over her son marrying a vampire. Eadric and Emma leave after being wed. On Eadric's birthday, which is seven months away, Emma promises to turn Eadric into a vampire too so that they can live together forever. Note: I'm REALLY bad at summaries. **

* * *

****Emma's POV

The bats flustered around us when I felt a little prick on my neck. "Stop! These are my friends!" Garrid shouted, but it was too late. Eadric rushed to my side. "She's a vampire," Garrid told him. Eadric caught his breath, but not in horror. "Emma? Are you going to hurt me?" he asked.  
"No. I refuse to. I love you unconditionally, but if you won't have me anymore, I understand," I told my love. Eadric smiled, and kissed me. It was a long sweet kiss. "Let us celebrate!" Garrid shouted. Most of the vampires in the room turned into bats, something I could do now if I wanted. They flew out, Garrid and Li'l included. That left just Eadric and I. "I'm sorry, Eadric. I truly am," I said. Eadric took me into his arms. "No, no, no, no, no. I won't have it. No apologies, Emma. I love you the way you are. Let's go. I'm not tired anymore," he said. (By the way, vampires do NOT burn in the sunlight in this story.)  
We left with Shelton chattering on and on about how rude those vampires were to barge in like that. "I hate vampires. I wish we had none," Shelton muttered. Eadric finally snapped. "Emma is a vampire now, Shelton! If you hate her so much, maybe we will have crab for supper!" he threatened. Shelton cowered into the pouch on my waist. I took the pouch and dropped it into Eadric's bag. I turned into a bat.  
The few times I was a bat were thrilling, but this was amazing. I felt so refreshed. I perched myself on Eadric's shoulder. He glanced down at me and joked, "Gonna make me do all the walking, sweetheart?" I smiled. (When vamps are in their bat form, they can speak.)  
"Sort of," I replied. Eadric laughed. "I'm going to check for any trolls up ahead," I told him. I soared up into the hot air, but my moist skin kept me cool. I felt kind of bad for Eadric. I spotted four large, scary-looking trolls guarding the entrance to the forest. I sighed, and flew back down to Eadric. I sat in his cupped hands.  
"If you wait here, I can scare them. There's four of them," I said. Eadric shook his head. "I won't let you fight a troll. I know what they can do. I'll use Ferdy," he answered. "No! How about we each take two? That way, we're both doing some sort of protecting," I suggested. Eadric hesitated, but he saw I wasn't going to let up, so he nodded reluctantly. "Be careful," he whispered. Then we made our way to the trolls.  
"Morning, boys!" I called, turning into a human again. Two trolls looked up and hissed. I bared my teeth at them. From across the the trees, I could hear Ferdy sing:

_I swing my blade at these trolls  
I'll make them tumble and roll  
When they cry out in pain  
I'll only laugh and stab them again _

I turned into a bat agin to prove I was a vampire. The two trolls ran away, scared. I flew around the trees to see that Eadric was not winning his own battle. In fact, the trolls had him underneath their bodies. I had to do something to save him. I darted down to a two-headed troll and pushed my teeth into his grimy skin. It was hard to penetrate, and the blood sickened me, but I continued to drain, for Eadric's sake. He fell to Eadric's feet, and the minute the other troll saw me, he ran away screaming like a girl. The troll's blood made me ill, and I flew dazedly. Eadric caught me in his hands. "Thank you, Emma," he whispered. "I love you," I mumbled sleepily. "Right back at you."

* * *

**It was really short because I had no time and I wanted to see if anyone wanted me to continue. Review please!**


End file.
